Imperiale Akademie/Legends
23:58, 5. Dez. 2008 (CET)}} Die Imperiale Akademie war eine Institution, die sich der Ausbildung der Imperialen Streitkräfte gewidmet hatte. __TOC__ Rekrutierungen Viele junge, humanoide Männer meldeten sich freiwillig oder wurden von ihren Eltern zur Akademie geschickt. Da der Imperator neben seiner rassistischen Neigung gegen nichthumanoide Wesen auch eine chauvinistische Neigung besaß, wurden Frauen sehr selten rekrutiert, Nichthumanoide wurden nur versklavt. Doch in wenigen Einzelfällen bekleideten auch Frauen hohe Posten, wie z.B. Admiral Daala oder Kasan Moor. Ansehen Einerseits war die Akademie bei vielen Leuten beliebt, weil sie durch den Einfluss der imperialen Propaganda annahmen, einem Leben voller Abenteuer entgegen zu schauen. So wollte Luke Skywalker, obwohl er das Imperium hasste, unbedingt die Akademie besuchen, um seinem Alltag auf Tatooine zu entfliehen. Auch Han Solo genoss anfangs seine Zeit an der Akademie. Andererseits gab es auch viele, die den Akademie-Aufenthalt als Strafe empfanden, oder von ihren Eltern gegen ihren Willen auf die Akademie geschickt wurden. Ein Beispiel hierfür währe Tyber Zann. Dieser konnte sogar mit seinem Freund Urai Fen ein reges Schmugglernetzwerk betreiben, indem er unauffällig kleine Mengen Waffen entwendete und auf dem Schwarzmarkt verkaufte. Deserteure Durch die rassistischen und chauvinistischen Neigungen des Imperiums abgeschreckt, gab es auch viele Junge Soldaten, die sich vom Imperium abwandten, oder sich sogar der Rebellenallianz zuwendeten. So floh Han Solo mit dem Sklaven Chewbacca aus der Akademie, und auch Biggs Darklighter oder Tycho Celchu schlossen sich nach ihrem erfolgreichen Abschluss den Rebellen an. Orte der Akademie Der wohl bekannteste Akademieplanet war Carida. Er war insofern ideal, dass er sehr unterschiedliche Landschaftstypen aufwies, auf denen geübt werden konnte, und seine Schwerkraft recht hoch war, was den Muskelaufbau förderte. Sein Ende fand der Planet, als er 11 NSY von Kyp Durron mit dem Sonnenhammer vernichtet wurde. Berühmte Absolventen *Han Solo *Admiral Daala *Kasan Moor *Biggs Darklighter *Tycho Celchu *Tyber Zann *Maximilian Veers *Thrawn Hinter den Kulissen *In Behind the Magic ist unter dem Menüpunkt Verlorene Szenen ein aus Episode IV herausgeschnittener Dialog zwischen Luke Skywalker und Biggs Darklighter, welchen sie in Anchorhead führen. Er spiegelt sehr gut das Empfinden der Männer gegenüber dem Imperium wieder. TATOOINE - ANCHORHEAD. LUKE: Es war so knapp, dass ich dachte, ich würde meine Instrumente braten. ...und es hat meinen Skyhopper ziemlich mitgenommen. Onkel Owen war ziemlich wütend. Er hat mir für den Rest der Saison Hausarrest gegeben. Das hättest du sehen sollen... Es war fantastisch. BIGGS: Du solltest dich ein wenig vorsehen, Luke. Du magst zwar der beste Pilot diesseits von Mos Eisley sein, aber diese kleinen Skyhopper sind mordsgefährlich. Mach' nur so weiter und eines Tages, Wumm, bist du nichts mehr als ein schwarzer Fleck an einer Felswand. LUKE: Na sieh mal einer an. Kaum bist du in der Nähe dieser riesigen Raumschiffe, schon klingst du wie mein Onkel. Das Stadtleben hat dich verweichlicht. :Biggs schubst Luke. Beide lachen. BIGGS: Ich hab' dich vermisst, Junge. LUKE: Nun, seit du weg bist, ist es hier nicht mehr wie früher, Biggs. Es war so... ruhig. BIGGS: Luke, ich bin nicht nur gekommen, um mich zu verabschieden. Ich sollte dir das eigentlich nicht erzählen, aber du bist der einzige, dem ich trauen kann... Und wenn ich nicht zurückkomme, will ich, dass wenigstens einer Bescheid weiß. LUKE: Wovon redest du? BIGGS: Ich habe auf der Akademie einige Leute kennengelernt. Sobald unsere Fregatte in eines der Kernsysteme fliegt, desertieren wir und treten der Allianz bei... LUKE: Der Allianz beitreten?! BIGGS: Wirst du wohl leise sein! Dein Mundwerk ist ja größer als ein Krater! LUKE: Bin ja schon leise. (Flüstert) Siehst du, wie leise ich bin... Du kannst mich kaum noch hören... BIGGS: Mein Bekannter hat einen Bekannten auf Bestine, der uns bei der Kontaktaufnahme helfen könnte. LUKE: Du bist verrückt! Die Suche nach dem Kerl könnte ja ewig dauern. BIGGS: Ich weiß, dass es riskant ist, aber wenn wir sie nicht finden, dann werde ich eben sehen, was ich auf eigene Faust ausrichten kann. Davon haben wir doch immer gesprochen. Luke, ich werde nicht darauf warten, dass ich vom Imperium eingezogen werden. Die Rebellion breitet sich aus, und ich will auf der Seite stehen, an die ich glaube. LUKE: Und ich häng' hier fest... BIGGS: Du bekommst schon noch deine Chance, hier wegzukommen. Ich dachte, du gehst nächstes Semester auf die Akademie. LUKE: Sieht nicht so aus! Ich musste meine Anmeldung zurückziehen. BIGGS: Weshalb? LUKE: Mein Onkel braucht mich. :Biggs stöhnt und dreht sich weg. LUKE: Oh...nein, es ist mein Ernst. Seit du weg warst, gab es einige Unruhen unter den Sandleuten. Sie haben sogar die Randbezirke von Anchorhead geplündert. BIGGS: Komm schon, Luke. Dein Onkel könnte eine ganze Kolonie von Sandleuten in Schach halten... mit nur einem Blaster. LUKE: Ich weiß. Aber wir haben fast genug Verdunster, um Profit zu machen. Ich muss eine weitere Saison bleiben. Ich kann ihn jetzt nicht im Stich lassen. BIGGS: Was bringt euch schon all die Arbeit, wenn der Planet vom Imperium eingenommen wird? Du weißt, dass sie damit begonnen haben, die Betriebe des Zentralen Systems zu verstaatlichen? Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, bis dein Onkel nur noch Pächter seines eigenen Landes ist, der zum Wohle des Imperiums schuftet. LUKE: Das wird hier nicht passieren. Du hast es selbst gesagt. Das Imperium wird sich mit diesem Planeten erst gar nicht beschäftigen. BIGGS: Die Dinge ändern sich. LUKE: Ich wünschte, ich könnte gehen... Bleibst du noch lange hier? BIGGS: Nein, ich reise im Morgengrauen ab. LUKE: Ich vermute, dann werden wir uns nicht mehr sehen. BIGGS: Vielleicht ein anderes Mal. Ich halte die Augen offen. LUKE: Nun, in der nächsten Saison werde ich auf der Akademie sein... Wer kann schon sagen, was danach kommt. Eines ist sicher, die imperiale Flotte bekommt mich nicht. Pass auf dich auf, du wirst immer der beste Freund bleiben, den ich je hatte. BIGGS: Mach's gut, Luke. :Biggs verabschiedet sich. Quellen *''Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück *''Empire at War - Forces of Corruption'' *''Behind the Magic'' *''Der Pilot'' *''Der Gejagte'' *''X-Wing-Reihe'' *''Die Meister der Macht'' *''Darksaber – Der Todesstern'' Kategorie:Galaktisches Imperium en:Imperial Academy